


Striking a Flame

by SheThorOnCrack



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Caves, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheThorOnCrack/pseuds/SheThorOnCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She continued treating him in the same lofty way as usual, but the more she attempted to remain indifferent, the more the feeling threatened to consume her. She knew what was coming. Things like these were an intricate storyline, and this was merely the rising action on the brink of the climax she lay waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship soooooo much. There isn't enough fanfiction in the world to satisfy my needs, so I wrote my own!x3
> 
> P.S. This is set after the movie (just to clarify)

The feeling of flying couldn't ever be described with mortal words. The rush of adrenaline, the nostalgic sound of wings beating against the air was magical, and Diaval basked in every second of being a bird, as opposed to being that filthy mongrel that his mistress called a 'wolf.'

However, Diaval sometimes found his attention drifting away from the wind beneath his wings, and away from the brilliant sky above him, and to the creature flying alongside him, chocolate locks of hair flying out in ribbons behind her, far more brilliant than something as earthly as the sky could be.

 

The second Diaval thought he might be developing romantic interest in his mistress, he panicked. Typically when a raven has become interested in another in that way, the raven would court them properly; bring them an apple or two, perhaps something shiny. But he knew next to nothing about courting between fairies, or humans, for that matter. Diaval would feel to flustered to ask Aurora or anyone else, so he opted for the only choice left. He would keep his thoughts to himself.

 

Maleficent could skip meals and stay up for days just thinking, simply thinking about the world, and the Moors, and Aurora, and how life had seemed to become so much more full and beautiful the moment she stepped into her life. And thinking of love made her more aware of what love was, exactly. She knew the feeling. It came to her when she met Stephen, when she gazed into the Moors, and when she told Aurora stories of her life as child, looking into the blondes beautiful blue eyes. But soon, the feeling began to disturb her greatly, not because it was an uncomfortable or evil feeling, but because Maleficent experienced the exact same feeling when she looked at Diaval, as well.

She continued treating him in the same lofty way as usual, but the more she attempted to remain indifferent, the more the feeling threatened to consume her. She knew what was coming. Things like these were an intricate storyline, and this was merely the rising action on the brink of the climax she lay waiting for.

 

It rarely ever even drizzled in the Moors, much less stormed. This was exactly the reason why Diaval and Maleficant were so unprepared for the outright squall that overtook everything, forcing creatures into makeshift shelters and, in the case of the two half-birds, into nearby lakeside caves.

"I told you not to use the damp wood to build a fire. The only thing you manage to produce is black hands and smoke."

"Well, what else is there to use, if I may inquire?"

"We are in a cave, Diaval. Use stones." Diaval huffed but kept his complaints to himself. He began to knock two rocks together haphazardly in an attempt to spark a flame. Maleficent gazed at his progress, though whether or not is was with disapproval he wasn't sure, until she spoke.

"If you continue to slap them together as though you were playing patty cake, we will freeze to death." Diaval gritted his teeth.

"Alright, then. Any clue on how I strike a spark, mistress?" She gazed at him like he had asked her something far more intimate than he intended.

"You have to be more careful with what you are doing. Steady your hands, and strike with purpose." He did as she told, and sure enough, a small spark rose up into the small pile of tinder, soon igniting a small flame.

Diaval felt that, somehow, her words could apply to many other things, as well. Steady his hands, remember to stay calm, and do everything he did for a reason. He glanced over at Maleficent, her golden-green eyes twinkling bewitchingly in the firelight. He moved closer, not going unnoticed by his mistress. 

Steady your hands.

He carefully touched the side of her face, making her turn her head in bewilderment. 

Strike with purpose.

He leaned towards her slowly and gently, so very gently pressed his mouth against hers. He could feel her stiffen, then slowly loosen up under his hot, persistent kiss. 

Maleficent had been kissed before, with the same Feeling, but she nothing could've prepared her for Diaval's hesitant lips pressing softly to hers. For several moments, the only sound that could be heard was the dripping of water on the cave floor, until both lovers pulled away for some much needed air. Diaval prodded at the fire, and Maleficent folded her hands in her lap quietly, knowing that the relationship between the two would never be the same.


End file.
